Phantom The hedgehog
Age 14 relatives Amy rose (Aunt) Sonic the hedgehog (uncule) Pyro the hedgehog (dad) Flame the hedgehog (Mother) Nova the hedgehog (Brother) Ember the hedgehog (Little Sister) Species ???/Hedgehog Gender male Theme Hologram (full metal Brother hood) Transformation Theme Clear mind Description Fur grey eyes gold red when demon is in control Alignment Neutral Dark Super forms Super,hyper,Dark Super ,metor,Shooting star Team: First Shine Ember and Inferno (leader Shine ) New Inferno Luna Nova Abilties Chaos Control Enregy blasts (ex Cosmic blazer) wepon operation Hand to hand combat speed Likes Luna brother Sister Friends fighting dislikes Eggman nazo mephiles etc being in School anyone hurting Luna and Friends robots anyone who gets in his way his dad pyro weapons gun or a sword Voice Acter: me Adatude Inferno is aggressive at times and turns it to power he then had to control his power fearing that the demon will control him and kill Someone he first was token conrol of when he saw Amy Sonic and Shine down turn to Dark Super and kill all the guards History ''' Inferno is a hedgehog from the who was Mephiles solder who he betared do to his misson to kill Sonic when he found sonic he attacked him nearly completing his misson he saw Amy going save sonic but knocked her out of the way almost finshing sonic off he had flashes of his past when he was born And then let sonic go also giving him his chaos emraled to help him .and attacking mephiles but not with out the last emraled.he is more likly with tails because tails is like a father to him ember and nova. from there he asked shadow if can join G.U.N acadamy and he passed all of his test and is now a agent Shadow also gave him a code name and its dark metal do to his control of his shadow abilites and his metal arm. Dark half when he was born mephilies felt his dark power and thats why he toke him when born and has tryed to get the power out to kill sonic only getting beatin by Dark Inferno2 he trys to keep this power under control and fails at times until meeting Luna And they both find out Inferno's demons name is Pyrus And Luna nerly died by the demon but inferno got control and Luna tryed to help and did because everytime he sees luna he is reminded of shine '''Ancent '''gods the plant Inferno came from had a legend of three ancent gods turnd to Three emralds know as the star emraleds and Three people across the universe had 1 Inferno was one so was Shine but with her death it was givin to Luna the last is With Infernos most hated person His father '''meeting sonic He then went to Freedom fighters HQ to ask for sonic and amy there forgiveness and got it Then he met Shine the hedgehog aswell as his team Gold the hedgehog and Dark the hedgehog And his little brother Nova Missons ''' most of his missons he is with nova gold or dark to find eggman or his famly then learning his mom died and his dads disaperints then he stopped careing about his dad and only for his friends and little brother and sister.the mane mystery is why did his father leave him and his siblings and the mystery of his power (which will be told in a story in deviantart later this summer) '''Appearence Inferno is a dark grey hedgehog his spines sticking up as if in dark super and has 3 bangs like amy. his right is arm made of metal that tails made and a braclet to control hes shadow ablilites and the demon.wears a red jacket that he wears like cape in the desart misson and blue jeans and a black shirt under his jacket Shooting star form ''' (I came up with the form when i saw a Shooing star) Inferno has the ablilty to transform to Shooting star form but never could only if he can control his demon Friends/rivals/romances '''Shine the rabbit when arriving to the training grounds to harness his fire and shadow powers with shadow he met Shine while running 100 laps (dang Shadow) he ran into the wall making Shine giggle he then saved Shine from neo metal sonic he has feelings toward Shine and so did he but the only time he showed feelings is when mephiles controled her and Inferno was fighting her and started to tell Shine his feelings and she did the same then Shine gain control and told him to use cosmic blazer Inferno did just that and killed her then Inferno started to cry for the first time and turning to dark super 2 and killing mephiles so he started to go on missons alone Luna the hedgehog ' during one of is missons Inferno broke his arm and was sent to the infermary as well as meeting Luna the hedgehog and she said he should stay out of missons then she got kiddnapped and Inferno reguardless of arm when to save her saying he wont let anther person to die and his demon asked to use his power and Inferno had to and Inferno dashed to the enemy and dissappered and turned to ' Shooting star Inferno and saving Luna the Luna started to show feelings and so did he friends Sonic the hedgehog Luna the hedgehog Silver the hedgehog Shadow the hedgehog Amy rose blaze the cat Cream the rabbit Tails the fox Sally acorn Knuckles the echidna Juile-su Shade the echidna Nova the hedgehog Ember the hedgehog Rivals Sonic Shadow Silver Nova Black hole Blaze Amy Knux Enemies Dr Eggman Metal Sonic Scourage The Hedgehog Rosy the rascal Nazo mephiles the dark Fiona fox Zorc the dark metal knux tails doll (runs at sight) Tabuu The demon Quatos lets go hurry up Damn It Nooo Cosmic blazer Luna is not my Girl Friend! Short back ground story Inferno is hedgehog who was born in July 18th he was taken when born by mephilies afraid of his abilites he was raised by mephilies and told lnferno lyes by telling him that sonic and friends where the bad guys but when he was fighting them he learned the his master was the bad guy and sonic saved him from dieing and is know part of the freedom fighters he then met everyone and Shine the rabbit but then she died by the hands of his former master and killed him and he then met Luna the hedgehog the docter and they fell in love soon they where going to missons together then they learned the demon in Inferno is a dragon alowing inferno the abilies to go to Shootingstar form Category:Male Category:Speed type characters Category:Dark Category:Neutral